Lilith Jones everybodys favorite witch
by MommasLittleDemon
Summary: Lilith Jones moved to mystic falls a couple of years ago with her family to get away from new Orleans. Now hell was break loose in her new home. Can she fix it? Season 1


I DONT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES JUST MY OCS BTW

CHAPTER 1

In a small town of mystic falls lives a girl named Lilith Jones and she was the type that sat in the sidelines. The type that was content with being alone she has never felt lonely ever in her life. She wasn't a wallflower no she didn't look at others and wish to be them no she was fine with herself. She wasn't really shy either. She was co captain of the cheerleaders, very socially, and volunteered for the community. She was very popular and role model for girls everywhere. Her mom says is the epitome of a strong independent black witch. And yes witches are real she belongs to very strong line witches. There famous in the supernatural community. When you first meet Lilith you see a tall light brown skinned girl with beautiful green eyes everyday you would see her in her favorite color purple. She beautiful inspiring people loved her she was kind hearted but if you crossed her or any she cared about hell hath no fury like her scorn.

Now if you asked one her many peers at school they could tell you her fav color, food,and etc. But no one really knows her she likes keep to herself. She goes to partys and she will laugh with you but never heard of one hang out with her at her house or outside of school. That's why everyone was amazed of new boy at school becoming a first real friend to Lilith Jones.

It all started on the first day of school I was dressed in a dark purple dress that was at my thighs with a black jacket and black heels I was in the office because 1st period I was a teacher aid for the office that's when I first saw him. I can't lie he had pretty eyes but he didn't look my type. Mom always told me that eyes were the window to the soul. I could tell he was kind hearted. So when I shakes his hand after introducing myself and finding out he was a vampire I wasn't scared.

"Hello my name is Stefan Salvatore I new here I need to get my schedule." He said

"Hi my name is Lilith Jones and welcome to mystic falls after you get your schedule I would happy to show you around." I said

"Of course thank you" Stefan said

" Your welcome" l said with a smile

I walk to the other side of the desk and say " here is the school secretary she will help with the schedule and I wait outside for you." pointing to the behind the desk

Stefon just nods his head as a thank you and I return it and walk outside and stand by the door and I am greeted by Bonnie Bennett one my fellow cheerleaders.

"Hi Lil new kid that's something different to start the new year." Bonnie said

"Yeah it is I'm going to show him around school you know me being a part of the welcoming committee and all." I said

"Something tells me you would anyway I mean look him." Bonnie said

"Not my type no offense but I am going to keep in the eye candy category." I said

That's when candy came and joined the conversation.

"Hey I got my schedule." Stefon says and hands me he's schedule

"Come on lets get to class and I would like you to meet Bennett. Bonnie this is Mr. Stefon Salvatore." I said

They a exchange hellos while I look over Stefan's schedule.

" Well come on then lets get you to your first class." I said and wave bye to bonnie and walk down the hallway with Stefan until he runs in to Elena Gilbert that just came out to boys bathroom. They did this love at first sight thing and where so fluster they couldn't walk without running in to each other so me being nice helped.

Coughing getting their attention and say "Umm hi Elena what's up"

"Oh hi lil I didn't see you there." Elena says

"I bet you didn't with you guys having your cute little moment and love for you guys to keep up but I gotta get him to his class so I can get back the office." I say and get him out Elena's way

"Yeah no prob bye." Elena says

And she walks away to go to bonnie while me and Stefan walk the other way. When we get to hallway close to his class with not alot of people I ask "So how long have you been a vampire?" Casually with a mischievous smile

He smiled awkward and said "Umm there are no such thing as vampires."

I just nodded and said"Yeah we both know that's a lie just to make you feel better I am a witch"

Still silent I say "Ok Its just my mama said we were going to have a visitor in vampire department and she said if I met one to be nice ask how old and ask what they want seeing as your acting like a high school student i am guessing a normal life so all I need is how old you are. Sooo how old are you?"

We stop right outside the his class and he said "165 years old I promise I not bringing any trouble."

"I believe you mama always said the eyes were the windows to the soul yours is dark but there this beautiful light shining through and growing and over coming darkness don't worry your safe from all jones witches in mystic falls until we feel you are deem dangerous soo have a nice day and welcome to mystic falls."and I walk away without looking back

After school I drove home now home is in the middle if the woods my family like having privacy and its nice mansion and of course a real dark purple color with bay windows. When I get home and get out my black Audi I love my car by the way I meet my mam in the kitchen.

"Hi mom guess what I found your vampire." I said sitting on the counter and grabing an apple and biting it

"Oh did ya nah care to elaborate and get of my counter." My mother Freya says as she pushes of the counter

"If I must his name is Stefan Salvatore he is 165 years old and he is going to school with me he is a vegan vamp ma first time I have seen one of those."

"Umm I heard of those keep an eye on him those ones are even more dangerous one drop of blood they might not stop." Mama says

" Of course mama." I said

"Good now go to do your homework when your done dinner will be ready."she says

I just nod along and go upstairs to my room. Daddy got home while I was doing my homework dad also witch to or warlock same thing his name is Marcus Jones. He is the towns lawyer. My mom is doctor for the local hospital. So after we eat dinner as family I go and get ready for bed but for some reason before I go to sleep. I feel like my life is never going be the same that tonight will be our last family dinner and that scared me. I know I should have told mama but not everything foretold comes true if only I listened to my the next day everything changed.


End file.
